


The Snowy Night And Aurora雪夜与极光

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 旧文存档，增加麦雷tag。克朗代克淘金AU。





	The Snowy Night And Aurora雪夜与极光

雷斯垂德拎着只兔子走进屋,动作敏捷地合上木门，但还是不够快，让一阵咆哮的风钻了进来。  
这是个给赶路人歇脚的小木屋，离六十英里驿不算太远。最近雪下得很大，他无可奈何，只能等在这里，让邮车里那四个麻袋的信件再耽搁几天。  
用一根木棍把火拨旺了些，雷斯垂德脱下鹿皮手套，又把笨重的帽子取下来。皮毛底下露出属于年轻白人的俊俏脸蛋，对于克朗代克的暴风雪显得有些太过娇嫩了，冻伤已经在上面留下了些许痕迹。

他不属于这里。并非是他不能适应这样的生活——踩着网球拍似的雪鞋为狗和雪橇开路、撑着长杆小心翼翼踩在育空河的冰面上——而是因为他值得享受南部毫不吝啬的阳光。这是麦克罗夫特见到雷斯垂德时唯一的想法，虽然比不上平日精妙的演绎，但在身体因低温而僵直的当口头脑还能运转已经令他十分自豪了。

听到雪橇声时雷斯垂德正在调五味酒，他并没有在意那声响，虽然也有些疑惑为什么会有人在如此恶劣的天气下赶路，不过极圈附近从不缺疯子。一般人收拾好雪橇和狗就会进来的，但接着响起来的却是爪子拍门的声音和焦急的吠叫。他把帽子一把扣到脑袋上就跑出门去，把那僵硬的身体从座椅上拖进屋子里。  
这可不是个容易的活。那人比他还高，裹得严严实实，像林子里顶着数吨积雪的冷杉一样沉重且僵硬。要不是见多了这样的人雷斯垂德准会以为他已经死了。  
他把人直接扔在地上然后在他身边升起一蓬火，顺便给炉子也添了把柴火。扳着他的嘴硬灌下半瓶白兰地，雷斯垂德自己也喝了几口。冰凉的液体在食道燃烧而下，他觉得似乎暖和了一点，不过还是来点热的更好。  
他剥下男人的靴子大衣，把自己的厚毯子给他盖上，又把盛着酒的白铁罐子架在火上加热，默默估算着时间。

果然没过多久躺在地上的男人开始抽筋，雷斯垂德跪坐在地熟练地给他捶打了一阵。他用了全力，这样很疼，但能让肌肉以最快的速度恢复过来。  
他得说自己低估了这个人，他面色苍白，细皮嫩肉的像个公子哥儿，但这么多年也没几个人能被他这么按着还能忍住不叫出声来。  
终于他的身体不再背叛自己的大脑，麦克罗夫特没去想这是自己在多长时间内第一次和人说话：“谢谢您，先生。”  
雷斯垂德轻易分辨出了那养尊处优的口音，还真是个上流社会的英国佬，不过雷斯垂德自己也算是半个英国人，从贵族到西瓦希人他都能适应良好。于是他挠挠头，褐色的发丝变得像屋角的那堆稻草一样凌乱：“我是格雷格.雷斯垂德。”

麦克罗夫特费劲地挪到桌子旁，靠着桌腿坐下，看雷斯垂德里里外外地忙活。他把咸肉和熟豆子放到火上加热，出门用干鲑鱼喂自己和麦克罗夫特的狗，再把一块棱角锋利的冰敲碎在罐子里煮成水。  
麦克罗夫特尚有些不灵便的手里被塞进一杯温热的液体，麻木的味蕾让他几乎分不出那是什么，然后撑着雷斯垂德的肩坐到椅子上。在这种地方，一顿有焗豆的晚餐已经无可挑剔了。雷斯垂德坐在他对面狼吞虎咽地吃着，不知是饿了还是想在食物冷掉之前把它们送进胃里，抑或两者兼有。  
在他们解决了桌上的所有的食物后，雷斯垂德粗鲁的抹了抹嘴在炉火旁尽可能近的地方坐下，将乘着热水的罐子递给麦克罗夫特，开口道：“那么说说你吧，先生，你为什么到这里来？”

麦克罗夫特听到门外的风声渐渐小了，暴雪将会短暂地停息，群星在极地上空显露出来。他想起儿时躺在苏赛克斯的山坡上和夏洛克观星的时刻，那是英格兰凉爽的夏夜，在没有污染的乡下能看见银河，而现在橘红色的北河三在夜幕中闪耀着，那跨越亿万光年而来的光没有一丝温度。  
他轻轻转动着水罐，雷斯垂德托着腮等他开口，巧克力一样的眼睛在火光中流动。“我从道森一路走过来，”麦克罗夫特简明扼要：“来找我弟弟夏洛克。”他突然想起雷斯垂德还不知道自己是谁，于是礼貌地伸出右手：“麦克罗夫特.福尔摩斯，幸会。”  
雷斯垂德向他投来一个难以置信的眼神：“你不是——你该不会是说你从道森直接过来？”在看到麦克罗夫特轻轻点头后他几乎跳起来：“上帝！你都不在四十英里驿停一下吗？我见过的所有淘金者都没你这么疯。”  
麦克罗夫特弯起一个轻笑：“那你显然没见过我弟弟。”

夏洛克•福尔摩斯——他怎么想怎么觉得这个名字有些耳熟。似乎它经常出现在西瓦希人口中，和淘金者中间最离奇的死亡联系在一起：矿坑里被一枪毙命的尸体、怀抱粮食袋的饿殍、白鱼河上飘荡的幽灵船，诸如此类。雷斯垂德甚至听说过他为了验证自己的推论挖开三英尺深的冻土只为看一眼死人的事迹，不过为了不冒犯麦克罗夫特他决定不予置评。  
年长的这位福尔摩斯明显也不是个多话的人，他克制地小口饮着酒，灰蓝的瞳孔被火光映上一层红色。那锐利的目光大部分时间落在火焰上而少数时候扫过雷斯垂德。被观察的人不以为意继续着手上的活儿，他把火柴分成一个个小包塞进衣服和帽子的夹层里，被时光磨砺得有些粗糙的手指倒是显得很灵活。  
雷斯垂德收拾妥当后掏出怀表看了看，如果明天能启程的话现在真该睡觉了，过于漫长的黑暗总会让人丧失一部分时间观念。他本想把唯一一张床让给麦克罗夫特——其实也并不比铺上稻草的地板舒服多少，但男人推托几次后表明自己不介意和雷斯垂德睡在一张床上。  
于是现在他们两个加起来得有三百五十磅重的人挤在一张窄小的木板床上，唔，不过这样确实比较暖和。

第二天给狗喂过鲑鱼干后他们一同上路了，雷斯垂德要送信而麦克罗夫特也打算沿途打探他弟弟的消息，他们轮流踩雪、驾雪橇，一起扎帐篷，连两队的狗都慢慢熟悉了起来，尽管在路上他们不得不牺牲了几条。  
雷斯垂德是位北极狐般的好猎手，总能用跑出洞的兔子补充他们的食物，而麦克罗夫特能与任何种族的人交换到他们需要的物资，并在一路上积累了为数不少的金砂，许多都来自尸体身上的鹿皮袋。  
他似乎和他弟弟一样总是知道哪里有死人，雷斯垂德这样想。

“我需要我弟弟，也需要这些”麦克罗夫特晃了晃手中的袋子：“——黄澄澄的小玩意儿。”  
这甚至不算一个像样的理由，但雷斯垂德默许了他的行为，也从未想从中分一杯羹。女王发下的微薄薪水足够生活，而他即使每天做着押运信件的工作也仍旧是个警察，尽管麦克罗夫特会说他的道德感并非来源于职业而是性格使然。  
尽管麦克罗夫特总对道德保持一种愤世嫉俗的嘲弄态度，雷斯垂德仍然相信他不是坏人。福尔摩斯实在是见鬼地聪明，且能让别人相信他所做的一切都有正当理由。  
作为政府中的一名小公务员，麦克罗夫特的家族没能为他的仕途提供多少优势。想要拉拢人脉他需要金钱和智慧，前者已经在他的雪橇上占了不少载重而后者需要一个能停留在他视线范围内必要时刻还能帮忙的弟弟。  
收集金砂时他看得出雷斯垂德双眉微皱显示不赞成，绷紧下颌代表正在思考，但最终什么也没说。这让他松了口气，因为他实在不想再编造一套完美的说辞了，尽管这只会消耗他三到五秒钟的时间。

他们一路向西北走到最后一个有白人居住的木屋，雷斯垂德要在最寒冷的日子到来前返程，而麦克罗夫特有理由相信他的弟弟已将兴趣转移到了海上，因此凭借着他丰富的航海知识和巧舌如簧的本事登上了一艘捕鲸船。临行前他把大半财务都交给了雷斯垂德保管，于是雷斯垂德只好带着数十磅金砂和一捆海獭皮回到南部。  
登船前麦克罗夫特对他说春天见，像一句呓语散逸在白昼到来前冰冷的空气中。  
他结束了奔驰在冻土和冰原上的日子，做起了警察的本职工作，维护治安、解决案件之类。  
这里的冬天短暂得如同幻觉，似乎刚刚封冻鱼儿就又在冰雪消融的洄水涡里跳跃；夏日明晃晃的太阳使他皮肤刺痛，对着阳光闭上眼后世界是淡红色的，像麦克罗夫特苍白的面孔映着火光；春季雨水温润使这座城市与他记忆中模糊的英格兰重叠，他常常在此时思考麦克罗夫特会怎样敲开他的家门。   
他说过会来找他，所以他等。  
但春信不至，夜莺不来。①

直到一个久违的雪夜，雷斯垂德在左邻右舍享受圣诞的欢乐气氛中决定出去散步，打开门却看见一个麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯站在他的门廊下，穿着考究的大衣和三件套，一把黑伞像手杖一样撑在地上：“不请我进去坐坐吗警官先生，我都冻僵了。”  
雷斯垂德给他一个要把人勒断气似的拥抱，下巴上的胡茬蹭着昂贵的羊毛面料：“你迟到了。”  
“怎么会呢我亲爱的格雷格，我明明提早来了。”

①徐志摩《我是如此孤独而完整》。  
-END-


End file.
